PUZZLE & SNOW FLAKE
by AmaAmi
Summary: Sudah satu tahun lebih ia menjadi Guardian, dan beberapa anak-anak mempercayai keberadaannya, saat ini ia akan mengajak teman-teman kecilnya untuk bermain, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu...yang tidak akan terduga olehnya...yang awalnya ia tidak peduli dan tidak mengharapkannya...namun sedikitnya ia begitu mangharapkannya...
1. Chapter 1 - A Paint

**Rise of The Guardians – Puzzle & Snow Flake**

**CHAPTER I**

**"A PAINT...!"**

* * *

**Disclamer: Rise of the Guardians **film based on** William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood book series **andThe Man in the Moon short film by Joyce and Reel FX. Peter Ramsey directed the film, while Joyce and Guillermo del Toro were executive producers.** Produced **by** DreamWorks Animation **and** distributed** by** Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Story: Ama**

**Editing: Ami**

**Warning**

"**Little english language inside for get good feel like it movie, only for dialoge"**

**Sorry for miss typo … (^_^)7**

******Enjoy Reading**

* * *

**OCs: Mr. Abraham (Ketua Yayasan dari Rainbow Gallery), Mr. Roberto Schenberg (Mediator dari Pelukis), Mr. Reonardo (Colector Painting), Dany (Seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun), A.S ( Painter)**

* * *

Burgess, sebuah Kota di Pennsylvania, United State, yang sekarang telah memasuki musim dingin. Angin dingin berhembus disetiap sudut kota dan membuat kaca-kaca gedung serta rumah menjadi berembun karena tiupannya, dan juga menjatuhkan tumpukan salju diatas pohon sehingga mengenai beberapa orang yang berada di bawahnya, hal itu membuat mereka kaget dan sedikit kesal karena tumpukan salju itu mengenai mereka.

"Hahaha," tawa seseorang yang berada diatas pohon tersebut, karena ia melihat orang-orang yang kesal akibat tumpukan salju yang ia jatuhkan dan menimpa mereka. "_It's okay buddy_, itu tidak akan membuatmu basah," katanya tersenyum jahil menikmati perbuatannya yang memang tidak akan melukai orang lain, tapi ia tetap menyukai kejahilan kecilnya itu.

Kemudian ia terbang sambil meninggalkan butiran-butiran salju di bawah kakinya, sesekali ia menapakkan kakinya diatas mobil, tiang listrik, dan tali jemuran kain, serta meninggalkan bekas bekuan yang berornamen cantik disetiap tempat dimana ia menapakkan kakinya.

"Yahuuuu… yeaaahhhh," teriaknya sembari terbang berputar-berputar diangkasa menebarkan butiran-butiran salju.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu ketika ia dipilih _Man In Moon_ sebagai seorang _Guardian _yang dapat mengontrol es dan hawa dingin dengan luar biasa yang suka bersenang-senang, dan juga roh permainan yang handal, FUN adalah CENTER-nya yang membuatnya terpilih menjadi _Guardian Of Fun_—itulah dia—JACK FROST.

Sebelum Jack menjadi seorang _guardian_, ia selalu sendirian dan mengacau dimana saja, serta tipe orang yang sakartis atau tipe orang yang senang mengejek. Kemudian dipilih menjadi seorang _guardian_ yang sebelumnya ia tolak mentah-mentah karena _Man In Moon_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu padanya, tiga ratus tahun mencari jawaban dan pada akhirnya ia malah dipilih menjadi _guardian_, itu membuat Jack marah hingga akhirnya ia berubah pikiran ketika ia bertarung melawan _Pitch Black_ dan mengalahkannya bersama dengan _guardian_ lain, tentu saja, bersama dengan teman-teman kecilnya juga, _Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Calep, Claude, _dan_ Monty, _enam orang anak yang pertama kali melihat Jack.

Jamie adalah anak pertama yang mempercayai keberadaan Jack. Selama ratusan tahun, baik orang dewasa maupun anak-anak tidak dapat melihat, mendengar, bahkan mempercayai keberadaannya. Itu terkadang membuat Jack frustasi, dan ketika Jamie dapat melihat dirinya Jack begitu senang dan sangat gembira, rasa gelisah dan tidak tenang yang ada dihatinya sirna dalam sekejap.

Sekarang ia terbang menuju ketempat taman-teman kecilnya itu. Ditengah perjalanannya, ia melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang keluar dari beberapa minibus yang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan _Rainbow Gallery_. Jack menemukan teman-teman kecilnya di dalam kerumanan itu, dan dengan segera ia turun dan mendekati mereka.

"_Hey_, Jamie, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Jack pada Jamie.

"Oh…, _hey_ Jack," Jamie membalas sapaan Jack, "kami diundang oleh pemilik Rainbow Gallery ini untuk melihat pameran lukisan di galeri miliknya, ia bahkan mengundang murid-murid satu sekolahan," jawab Jamie.

"Kenapa kalian diundang olehnya?" tanya Jack sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah Jack, tapi kata bu guru ada satu lukisan yang ingin diperlihatkan kepada anak-anak, khususnya beberapa anak diantara kami," jawab Jamie sambil melihat teman-teman satu sekolahannya yang lalu lalang dihadapannya.

"Hah? Lukisan yang khusus untuk diperlihatkan kepada anak-anak yang ada diantara kalian semua?" Tanya Jack tampak bingung sambil melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang ada disekelilingnya, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat Jack, kecuali keenam teman kecilnya itu. Satu tahun tampaknya belum cukup membuat seluruh anak-anak mempercayai Jack, bahkan untuk Kota Burgess sekalipun.

"Ibu guru tidak mau menyebutkan nama anak-anak itu, Jack," kata Pippa, "katanya untuk kejutan," tambahnya.

"Jika kamu begitu penasaran, kanapa tidak masuk juga, Jack!?" saran Jamie.

"Aku akan melakukannya, sudah lama aku tidak masuk galeri ini, untuk melihat kumpulan foto dan lukisan," kata Jack tersenyum, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Ahh, Jack pernah ke galeri ini sebelumnya?" tanya Monty.

"_Ya,_ satu tahun yang lalu," jawab Jack tersenyum lebar.

"OH GOD, jadi salju diwaktu satu tahun yang lalu di galeri ini, kamu yang membuatnya Jack?" Tanya Calep dan Claude serentak, wajah mereka tampak senang.

"_Ohh… _hari itu, tentu saja itu aku_,_" jawab Jack tersenyum girang, "apa kalian menyukainya, _guys_?" tambah Jack tersenyum sambil setengah membungkuk kehadapan teman-teman kecilnya.

"_Itu keren sekali!_" kata Jamie, Claude, Calep, dan Monty serentak.

"_Itu sangat indah!_" kata Pippa dan Cupcake serentak.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh teman-teman kecilnya membuat Jack tersenyum renyah, ia jadi ingat tentang peristiwa itu sebelum ia bisa dilihat oleh mereka seperti saat ini, "Hahaha, saat itu aku melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian kalian, dan… ternyata gagal," ucap Jack tersenyum, sedikit alisnya bertaut.

Jamie dan yang lain menyadari perasaan Jack," Maafkan kami, Jack, kami benar-benar…" kata Jamie yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"_Hey hey,_ tenanglah…tenanglah,_ snowflake _kecilku," ucap Jack menenangkan teman-teman kecilnya yang tampak bersalah, "kenapa kalian bersedih? Itu bukan kesalahan kalian, buat apa kalian bersedih dengan hal itu kalau sekarang kalian bisa melihatku!" ucap Jack tersenyum, "lupakan hal itu dan mari kita bersenang-senang! Mungkin akan ada hal yang menarik di dalam," tambah Jack sambil menunjuk Rainbow Gallery yang berada belakangnya dengan ibu jari.

Jamie dan teman-temannya tersenyum, "_Jadi,_ apa yang kalian tunggu lagi, _guys? Let's go!_" kata Jamie tersenyum riang.

Jack tepat menyusul di belakang mereka, dipintu masuk terlihat dua orang wanita memakai seragam berwarna biru dongker sedang membagikan cendera mata kepada anak-anak dan selembar kertas. Ketika tiba giliran mereka, kedua wanita itu memberikan mereka gantungan kunci kristal berbentuk serpihan _puzzle_ dengan ukuran 3x3 centimeter dan tidak lupa selembar kertas yang rupanya adalah sebuah pamflet yang berisikan informasi lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang di galeri.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Jamie Bannett?" tanya salah satu wanita itu.

"Oh, itu aku," jawab Jamie sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu," kata wanita itu sembari menyerahkan gantungan kunci berbentuk partikel salju yang juga terbuat dari kristal.

"Untukku?" tanya Jamie menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya," jawab wanita itu.

"Eh… tapi kenapa?" tanya Jamie sembari menerima partikel salju itu.

"Kamu menang undian yang dilakukan oleh galeri kami, nama anak-anak disekolahmu juga dimasukkan kedalam undian, kemudian mendapatkan enam anak yang beruntung memenangkan enam _puzzle_ kristal dan kemudian diundi kembali untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama, yaitu partikel salju yang terbuat dari kristal itu, kamu beruntung Nak, hanya ada satu lho, dirancang oleh perancang terkenal," kata wanita itu tersenyum.

"Woow, itu keren!" kata Cloude.

"Kamu beruntung Jamie," kata Pippa.

Semua teman Jamie memberikan selamat padanya, Jack tersenyum senang melihat mereka yang terlihat gembira.

"_Thank you,"_ ucap Jamie kepada kedua wanita itu.

"_You're welcome,"_ jawab mereka serempak.

Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki galeri, Jamie tampak paling antusias dari teman-temannya yang lain karena ia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau lukisan terutama gambar. Ia selalu memajang gambar-gambar yang ia buat di dinding kamarnya, dan gambar favoritnya adalah gambar dirinya yang meluncur dijalanan karena perbuatan Jack waktu itu. Jamie juga suka menggambar Jack yang terbang dilangit dengan butiran-butiran salju di sekelilingnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, Jack seolah memiliki seorang adik yang selalu membuat harinya menyenangkan, terkadang ia teringat akan adik perempuannya yang dahulu ia selamatkan dan ia merasa lega ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan saat itulah ia menyadari kenapa ia dipilih sebagai seorang _guardian_.

"Jack, ayo!" panggil Jamie sehingga membuat Jack tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh ya, ayo!" ucap Jack tersenyum seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan memangku tongkatnya di bahu kanannya.

Setelah anak-anak itu memasuki galeri, kedua wanita yang membagikan _souvenir _kepada anak-anak yang datang, tampak kebingungan melihat keenam anak itu yang mendapatkan _souvenir_ yang berbeda dengan anak-anak lain.

"Kenapa ketua yayasan meminta kita _berbohong_ mengenai undian, hanya untuk menyerahkan hadiah _souvenir_ yang berbeda kepada anak-anak itu, ya?" tanya salah satu wanita itu.

"Entahlah, beliau memang selalu begitu!" jawab temannya tidak yakin.

Suasana di dalam galeri tampak sedikit redup, yang ada hanya cahaya lampu dinding untuk setiap lukisan yang dipajang. Banyak para pengunjung yang lalu lalang untuk melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak dengan orang tua mereka serta anak-anak dari sekolah Jamie, bahkan anak remaja pun juga tampak lalu lalang di galeri. Sampai akhirnya Jack juga melihat beberapa diantaranya terdiri dari kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek, membuat Jack tampak bingung. Tidak biasanya semua gender datang kesuatu galeri untuk melihat lukisan, terutama untuk anak-anak.

"Semuanya ada ditempat ini?" kata Jack heran, "memangnya lukisan-lukisan seperti apa yang dipamerkan disini, sih?" tanya Jack tersenyum mengangkat sisi bibirnya.

"Jack ini," kata Jamie sembari menyerahkan sebuah pamflet kepada Jack yang tampak bingung. "Disitu tertulis tema galerinya," kata Jamie tersenyum riang.

Jack menerima pamflet itu, disitu tertera informasi dari lukisan-lukisan yang ada, serta tertulis tema dari galeri lukisan yang dipamerkan, "_Fairy Tale_?" eja Jack.

"Iya, itulah sebabnya hari ini banyak anak-anak yang datang ke galeri ini, mereka memamerkan lukisan-lukisan fantasi, seperti peri, putri duyung, peterpan, dan lain-lain," jawab Jamie tersenyum penuh semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hm, yang datang tidak hanya anak-anak saja," kata Jack melihat kearah kakek-nenek dan beberapa anak remaja di galeri itu.

"Aku dengar dari obrolan mereka, katanya anak _high school_ itu datang karena mengagumi lukisan serta perpaduan warna lukisannya yang unik dan cantik, sedangkan kakek dan nenek itu mengatakan bahwa ketika melihat lukisan itu, mereka teringat akan masa kecil mereka, karena dahulunya mereka pernah mempercayai keberadaan mereka," ucap Jamie sambil melihat kerumunan itu.

"Fairy Tale, huh…" ucap Jack tersenyum seolah mengharapkan sesuatu disudut hatinya, "huh, yang benar saja, aku 'kan nyata," kata Jack sedikit mengernyitkan matanya diiringi dengan senyum tipis.

Jack beserta keenam teman kecilnya melihat semua lukisan yang dipajang didinding satu persatu, ada lukisan putri duyung, naga, peri, dan makhluk fantasy lainnya. Temanya memang seperti anak-anak, _fairy tale_, mendengar kata itu, yang terlintas pasti cerita fantasi yang dibaca oleh anak-anak. Namun, itu bisa dituangkan dalam bentuk lukisan seperti yang dipajang di galeri itu, dan entah kenapa terasa hidup dan terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Perpaduan warna, toresan, dan ekspresi disetiap objeknya yang selalu didominasi oleh anak-anak dengan makhluk-makhluk fantasi itu—mampu menghipnotis dan membangkitkan memori bagi yang memandangnya.

Dari semua lukisan yang mereka telusuri, Jack tidak menemukannya, sebuah lukisan yang ingin ia harapkan ada, meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak begitu peduli. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mengharapkannya, ia tampak sedikit kecewa karena tidak adanya lukisan yang ingin dilihatnya, bahkan ia tidak melihat lukisan "teman-temannya" diantara puluhan lukisan yang terpajang di galeri itu.

"_Hey,_ kalian yang disana," sapa seorang anak remaja kepada Jamie dan teman-temannya.

"_Yes,"_ balas Jamie tampak sedikit bingung karena disapa oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, tarnyata benar-benar kalian, kalian tahu, kalian adalah bintang di galeri ini," kata remaja itu kepada Jamie dan teman-temannya.

"Ap… apa? Bintang?" wajah Jamie tampak lebih bingung dari sebelumnnya, bahkan teman-temannya juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, Jack memperhatikan mereka yang juga tampak bingung.

"_Yes,_ kalian ada di dalam lukisan utama yang tidak ada dalam pamflet," jelas remaja itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

Mendengar itu Jack mengerutkan keningnya, ia dengan diam mendengarkan percakapan Jamie dengan remaja itu.

"Benarkah? Kami tidak tahu tentang itu?" kata Jamie sembari melihat teman-temannya.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya disana," tunjuk remaja itu kearah kerumunan yang ada dihadapan mereka yang terbantang sebuah lukisan dengan ukuran 4x2 meter.

"Ayo_, guys…_" ajak Jamie tampak penasaran dengan lukisan yang dikatakan oleh remaja itu, dan langsung berlari kearah kerumunan itu, diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Jack menyusul teman-teman kecilnya yang bersemangat, Jamie yang pertama kali sampai di depan lukisan raksasa itu, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah dan terpesona melihat lukisan besar yang dipajang dihadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian, semua teman-teman Jamie mendekatinya dan ketika melihat lukisan itu, ekspresi mereka juga tampak terpesona dan takjub melihatnya. Disudut hati mereka ada perasaan bahagia yang tidak mampu untuk diungkapkan, dan juga timbul sebuah pertanyaan disetiap pikiran mereka, kenapa mereka semua ada dalam lukisan yang begitu indah itu?

Semua kerumunan itu memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum melihat Jamie dan teman-temannya yang masih tampak terkagum-kagum dengan lukisan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Wah, bukankah mereka yang ada dalam lukisan?" bisik salah satu dari kerumunan itu kepada teman disebelahnya sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, kamu benar," jawab teman disebelahnya.

"Itu mereka, Jamie dan yang lainnya," bisik teman sekolahan Jamie.

"Ya… ya…ya," kata yang lain tampak semangat melihat Jamie dan teman-temannya karena mereka dilukiskan di lukisan utama di galeri itu.

"_Hey_, _guys_, kalian tidak perlu berlari begitu!" kata Jack yang akhirnya menyusul teman-temannya yang masih terpesona dengan lukisan itu.

"Jack," panggil Jamie tanpa menoleh kearah Jack yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hmm," respon Jack melihat Jamie yang tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Lihatlah lukisan itu, lukisan itu, Jack," ucap Jamie pelan dan menoleh kearah Jack sembari menunjuk lukisan besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Jack tersenyum, "Apa yang ingin kamu katakan padaku, Jim…" putus Jack ketika ia menoleh kearah lukisan yang ditunjuk oleh Jamie karena matanya menangkap pantulan visual dari lukisan itu.

Jack mematung ditempatnya, memandangi lukisan raksasa yang terbentang dihadapannya, bola matanya membulat dan menunjukkan permata birunya yang bening dan indah. Sebuah perasaan timbul dari dasar hatinya, antara bahagia, senang, dan tidak percaya Perasaan itu beradu, membuat dadanya sesak, dan seketika perasaan itu menyusup ke dalam aliran darahnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Degupan itu dengan perlahan menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya; getaran yang mampu menyeruakkan seluruh perasaaannya yang keluar dari relung hatinya, tapi ia berusaha tidak goyah dari tempatnya berdiri dan menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat. Terlihat bahu Jack naik turun dengan pelan karena desakan perasaan yang mempengaruhi deru nafasnya, ia tidak menduga kalau lukisan itu benar-benar ada, lukisan yang ia kira tidak akan ada, ia kaget segaligus terpesona dengan lukisan itu.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gift

**CHAPTER II**

**"GIFT…!"**

* * *

Rainbow Gallery adalah tempat untuk memamerkan lukisan atau foto dan juga merupakan tempat melelangkan serta menjual benda-benda seni yang dipamerkan. Saat ini Kota Burgess diselimuti oleh selimut putih yang dingin, tapi itu tidak menghalangi anak-anak untuk tetap bermain di luar rumah. Sebagian anak-anak lebih memilih mengunjungi galeri yang memamerkan lukisan-lukisan yang bertemakan 'fairy tale' yang dapat menarik minat mereka bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekalipun. Setiap lukisan yang dipajang tidak luput dari pujian bagi yang menangkap keindahan disetiap lukisan-lukisan itu yang dilukis dengan penuh imajinasi.

Dibagian terdalam galeri, terpajang sebuah lukisan raksasa yang berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung dan menjadi sorotan utama di dalam galeri, bagi pengunjung yang tidak memahami mengenai lukisan bahkan juga dapat merasakan sebuah 'perasaan' yang tersirat di dalam lukisan itu, sehingga membuat para kolektor mati-matian ingin memilikinya. Sebuah lukisan yang dipenuhi dengan 'ekspresi' mengharukan yang menghangatkan jiwa, suatu karya imajinatif yang terkesan 'hidup', terpantul dalam perpaduan warna-warni yang indah dan memukau.

Tapi bagi seseorang, yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan lukisan raksasa itu, tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, sebagaimana ia begitu terpesona melihatnya. Bola matanya terlihat membulat dangan iris berwarna biru dan pancaran sinar keemasan yang berkilau bagaikan safir di bawah lampu yang berpendar kekuningan. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah pucat itu sedikit terbuka diiringi dengan genggaman kuat disetiap jari-jemari kurusnya pada tongkat kayu miliknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas lukisan itu, Jamie dan teman-temannya terus memperhatikan dirinya dengan senyuman. Tangannya secara perlahan mengangkat tongkatnya dan menepatkan pangkalnya ke lantai, kakinya yang tanpa alas itu tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh udara dingin yang bergerak dengan lembut, membuat tubuhnya yang kurus melayang ke atas dan berdiri di puncak tongkatnya yang bengkok seperti bulan sabit. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lukisan raksasa yang terbentang dihadapannya, benar-benar posisi yang memonopoli untuk melihat sebuah benda yang memancarkan 'ekspresi jiwa' dengan 'indah', dan 'berbicara' dengan toresan kuas yang penuh warna.

Bibir merah nan pucat itu tersenyum merekah, diiringi ekspresi wajah yang berubah ceria, seperti ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang keinginannya terkabul. Ia mengetahui dan merasakan 'jiwa nan hangat' berpendar dalam lukisan itu, wajah-wajah ceria dari teman-teman kecilnya terpancar secara lembut—menyusup dengan perlahan kedalam jiwa dan menembus hati. Kemudian menyebar keseluruh raga sehingga sebuah senyuman timbul menghiasi setiap wajah yang memandang, dan yang membuatnya terperangah sesaat adalah 'taman-temannya' juga ada disana dengan wajah mereka yang tidak kalah bahagianya dengan teman-teman kecilnya.

Ya, itulah mereka, _si kelinci paskah _yang tampak bermain dengan anak kecil berambut pirang—hampir menutupi sebagian matanya, _si mahkluk bersayap_ yang cantik berwarna hijau toska berkilauan sedang membuat boneka salju besama makhluk-makhluk kecil yang berwarna sama dengannya serta mahkluk-makhluk kecil dengan pakaian yang runcing menjulang di atas kepalanya dengan hiasan sebuah lonceng dipuncaknya, lalu _seorang pria yang bertubuh besar_ dan tegap dengan janggot putih yang panjang serta pakaian yang tebal, dengan gemasnya mengejar anak-anak bersama kedua makhluk yang berkuncir dan tubuhnya dibaluti bulu-bulu yang lebat. Bola mata beririskan biru itu menyelusuri setiap sudut lukisan, mereka semua dikelilingi oleh cahaya-cahaya emas yang membentuk binatang-binatang raksasa dan kecil yang berjalan, berlarian, dan terbang. Cahaya-cahaya yang sungguh mendominasi dari _makhluk yang bertubuh pasir berkilau keemasan_, jari-jemarinya yang mungil mengeluarkan pasir-pasir emas yang tersebar kemana-mana, berpadu dengan cahaya putih dari rembulan seakan memandangi mereka dari langit.

Jamie mendongak melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah seseorang yang berkulit pucat dan berambut putih yang kini berdiri di puncak tongkatnya, yang pada awalnya kaget tidak percaya, kemudian berubah bahagia. Lalu ia kembali menatap tidak percaya. Jamie tertawa kecil dan tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Ia jongkok di atas puncak tongkatnya karena matanya menangkap sesosok yang terlukis disana, sekali lagi dari sekian kalinya ia terhentak melihatnya, tapi kali inilah hentakan itu benar-benar dengan sekejap menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, ia tersenyum berdengus tampak tidak percaya melihat sosok itu.

Jamie tersenyum sayu kearahnya, "Apa kamu bisa melihatnya, _Jack_?!" menyadari bahwa pandangan mata Jack kini tertuju kepada sesosok yang terlukis dilukisan itu.

Jack tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jamie, tapi ia bisa mendengarnya dengan baik, jari-jemarinya yang kurus itu bergerak kearah sosok dilukisan itu yang telah mencuri pandangannya, diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman yang mulai merekah secara perlahan dibibirnya.

"Ini… ini aku, ini aku…" ucap Jack terbata-bata, seraya permukaan kulit jari-jarinya menyentuh sosok itu, ia benar-benar tidak menduga kalau dirinya ada dalam lukisan itu, sosoknya yang terbang dengan bebas dan dikelilingi oleh pasir-pasir emas yang dipadu dengan cahaya bulan, serta salju-salju yang keluar dari tongkatnya. Sungguh menggambarkan dirinya, "_ini aku…_" ucapnya sekali lagi, perasaan bahagia menyeruak seketika dari dalam hatinya, melebihi rasa senangnya ketika Jamie pertama kali bisa melihat dirinya. "Kamu bisa melihatnya, Jamie? _Aku ada di dalam lukisan itu_, aku benar-benar ada disana," kata Jack sambil turun dari tongkatnya dengan girang dan mendekati Jamie, "aku kaget, hah! Aku mengira kalian dan para guardian lain saja yang ada disana," tambahnya lagi.

"Iya… Jack, aku melihatnya… kami melihatnya," ucap Jamie tersenyum.

Pippa, Cupcake, Cloude, Calep, dan Monty juga tersenyum melihat kearah Jack.

Jack membalas senyuman teman-teman kecilnya, dan kembali ia menatap lukisan yang berbingkai kayu jati berlampiskan _cat vernis_ yang mengkilap seperti warna teh dan semakin indah di bawah sinar lampu kekuningan yang bejejer di atas bingkai lukisan. Ukiran yang rumit partikel-partikel salju menghiasi disetiap sudutnya, namun kembali matanya menangkap sesuatu disudut kanan lukisan itu, matanya mengernyit memastikan apa yang dilihatnya, sesosok hitam yang hanya terlihat punggungnya saja, dengan seekor makhluk seperti kuda kecil melayang disampingnnya, matanya bersinar keemasan. Sosok itu tersudut dibayangan pohon. Bagian itu tesamarkan dengan adanya pantulan cahaya dari pasir-pasir emas yang bertebaran dan cemerlangnya cahaya bulan.

"Apakah mungkin itu…" kata Jack kaget setelah mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat, Jamie dan yang lain terlihat bingung dangan perubahan sikap Jack, "itu _Pitch Black_!?" nada suaranya pelan tapi menekan dengan ekspresi kebingung, "kenapa _Pitch_ juga dilukiskan?"

Kemudian Jack tersentak ditempatnya, dan dengan cekatan pandangannya menyelusuri bagian bingkai lukisan itu, ia ingat sesuatu yang terlupakan untuk ia lihat. Kemudian ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari itu. Tepat di tengah bingkai dibagian bawahnya, ada sebuah plat metal kekuningan dengan ukuran 30x10 cm, menjorok keluar diantara partikel-partikel salju dan terdapat sebuah tulisan disana.

"_The Guardians of Childhood_?" eja Jack ketika ia membaca kalimat itu, "The Guardians of Childhood ? Hah… tentu saja, penjaga anak-anak dari Pitch Black… itu dia, itulah sebabnya _Pitch_ juga dilukiskan didalam lukisan ini," Jack langsung menyadarinya, ia memandangi lukisan itu, "suasana ini ketika kami berhasil mengalahkan _Pitch_, karena itulah ia ikut dilukiskan dan disamarkan," katanya karena memahami maksud dari judul lukisan itu.

"Jack..." panggil Jamie yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Jack dan mendengarkan kata-katanya, "mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat melihatmu selain kami, mungkin saja pelukisnya," kata Jamie dengan mata berbinar karena mengetahui bahwa ada kemungkinan seseorang menyadari keberadaan Jack dan mempercayainya.

" Tapi… itu tidak mungkin Jamie," sanggah Jack, "kamu lihat? Lukisan ini tidak mungkin dilukis oleh seorang anak kecil!" kata Jack terlihat ragu.

"Mungkin pelukisnya bertanya pada anak yang dapat melihatmu, Jack… selain kami tentunya," Jamie mengeluarkan pendapatnya, teman-teman Jamie langsung menyetujuinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jamie…" ucap Jack tidak yakin, "jika benar seperti yang kamu katakan, lukisan ini terlalu detail melukiskan ciri-ciri fisik kami para guardian, juga… _Pitch Black_ yang ada disana," kata Jack sambil menunjuk disudut kanan lukisan.

Jamie dan teman-temannya langsung melihat bagian yang ditunjuk Jack, mereka dapat melihatnya meskipun kabur, namun mereka tahu betul bahwa itu Pitch Black yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Dan disaat itu yang benar-benar melihat _Pitch_ hanya kalian berenam, teman-teman," tambah Jack, kini dirinya malah menjadi bingung.

Jamie dan teman-temannya saling pandang dengan wajah sama bingungnya dengan Jack. Sebenarnya dari awal mereka juga bingung, kenapa mereka bisa dilukiskan dilukisan itu. Kini perasaan Jack bercampur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan rasa penasaran yang mengerogotinya. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya ketika ia memandangi lagi lukisan itu.

"_Tidak untuk dijual_!" kata seseorang, membuat Jack dan Jamie serta teman-temannya kaget karena suara orang itu yang cukup keras.

"Iya …, _tidak untuk yang satu ini_," kata seorang kakek berjas hitam formal sembari menunjuk lukisan raksasa yang terpajang dihadapan Jack dan teman-teman kecilnya.

"Tapi… kenapa, Mr. Abraham?" tanya pria setengah baya itu tampak kebingung.

"Karena pelukisnya tidak mau menjualnya, dan mengatakan bahwa lukisannya ini _hanya untuk diperlihatkan kepada semua orang khususnya anak-anak,_ tidak untuk dijadikan koleksi," jawab Mr. Abraham dengan sopan dan tetap menolak permintaan pria setengah baya itu, yang didengar oleh Jack beserta teman-teman kecilnya. Mereka berada tidak jauh dari posisi kedua orang itu.

"Tidak untuk dijual?" guman Jack sembari melihat lukisan itu.

"Ayolah Mr. Abraham…, berapapun aku akan membayar untuk lukisan ini! Bagaimana kalau _tiga ratus ribu dollar_ atau _satu juta dollar_?" kata pria itu menaikkan harga penawarannya secara drastis, tampaknya ia benar-benar menginginkan lukisan itu.

"Sa… satu juta dollar? Kalian dengar itu teman-teman?" kata Claude pada teman-temannya yang sama kagetnya dengannya, Jack juga begitu.

"Berapa banyak mainan yang dapat dibeli dengan uang sebanyak itu, ya, teman-teman?" tanya Monty polos.

"Hm, aku rasa banyak… hahaha… sampai rumahmu tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menyimpannnya," tawa Claude sambil memegang perutnya.

"WOOOWW!" Monty lansung tertawa girang.

"Apa maksudmu, Cloude?" Calep menyenggol bahu saudara kembarnya, "aku rasa lebih banyak dari itu, kalau ditumpuk bisa setinggi gunung," tambah Calep sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat Jamie, Monty, Pippa, Cupcake terkagum-kagum segaligus kaget, Claude hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Jack, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jamie tersenyum girang.

Jack tersenyum jahil, "Kalian dapat membeli mainan yang kalian suka diseluruh dunia," jawab Jack tersenyum renyah, membuat Jamie dan yang lain terperangah dengan senang, "kalian juga bisa membeli mainan milik Santa, haha…," canda Jack.

"Benarkah Jack?" kata Jamie tidak percaya, "tapi mainan Santa 'kan gratis dan kita bisa mendapatkannya jika kita menjadi anak baik," kata Jamie ketika menyadarinya.

"Tapi kalau mainan Santa dibeli, anak-anak lain malah tidak kebagian," ucap Pippa sedih.

"Benar juga, ya," kata Cupcake.

"Kalau mainan Santa dibeli semuanya, berarti tidak ada lagi 'dong mainan buat kitaaaa," ucap mereka berenam dengan wajah takut, membuat Jack tertawa cekikikan ditempatnya mendengarkan teman-teman kecilnya bicara soal mainan.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Mr. Reonardo, saya tidak bisa, Anda tahu, Anda adalah orang yang sekian kalinya yang ingin membeli lukisan ini dan saya tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama pada mereka yaitu _tidak_," kata Mr. Abraham menolak dengan sopan meskipun sedikit menekan dikata terakhirnya. "Dan satu lagi, Mr. Reonardo, kolektor sebelum anda malah menawarkan harga _lima juta dollar_ untuk lukisan ini serta merupakan penawaran tertinggi yang pernah ada," tambah Mr. Abraham.

"APAAAAA!" teriak Jamie dan teman-temannya tertahan mendengar harga tertinggi dari lukisan The Guardians of Childhood itu.

"Astaga!" ucap Jack tidak percaya, "itu harga yang benar-benar gila untuk membeli sebuah lukisan," Jack berdengus tersenyum segaligus tidak percaya mendengar penawaran yang selangit itu, sambil menompang kepalanya ke tongkatnya.

"Kalau begitu… Mr. Abraham, bisakah Anda mempertemukan saya dengan pelukisnya?" tanya Mr. Reonaldo tidak menyerah.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Jack beserta teman-teman kecilnya mempertajam pendengaran mereka, karena mereka juga ingin mengetahui siapa pelukisnya.

"Saya sangat menyesal mengatakannya Mr. Reonardo, tapi saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan pelukisnya," jawab Mr. Abraham, membuat Jack dan yang lain merasa heran dengan jawaban itu.

"Ta... tapi bagaimana mungkin Anda tidak pernah bertemu dengan pelukisnya, sedangkan lukisannya dipajang disini?" tanya Mr. Reonardo tidak mengerti jawaban dari Mr. Abraham.

"Sebenarnya, lukisan ini terpajang di studio dirumah teman baikku, Roberto Schenberg, anda tahu sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika dipamerkan di galeri dan dilelangkan, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya sebelum mendapatkan izin dari pelukisnya sendiri, setelah dikomfirmasi oleh Mr. Roberto, katanya lukisan ini hanya boleh dipajang dan dipamerkan, tidak boleh dilelang atau dijual berapapun harga yang ditawarkan," jelas Mr. Abraham panjang lebar untuk membuat Mr. Reonardo tidak memaksa menjual lukisan itu padanya.

"Roberto? Roberto Schenberg, seorang pengusaha sekaligus mantan Sutradara Hollywood, maksud anda?" tanya Mr. Reonardo meyakinkan dirinya.

"Anda tahu 'kan bagaimana sifatnya yang tegas dan keras kepala dalam beberapa hal, ketika saya menanyakan siapa pelukisnya, ia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu si pelukis dan juga si pelukis bukan tipe yang suka disorot media, itulah sebabnya ia tidak memberi tahu siapa pelukisnya," jelas Mr. Abraham, "maafkan saya Mr. Reonardo, tapi jika Anda benar-benar menginginkannya, Anda boleh menemui Mr. Roberto untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran," saran Mr. Abraham.

"Saya akan melakukannya, terimakasih Mr. Abraham, permisi," ucap Mr. Reonardo sebari memasang topinya.

"Semoga berhasil Mr. Reonardo," kata Mr. Abraham.

Setelah Mr. Reonardo benar-benar pergi, Mr. Abraham menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, sebagai ketua yayasan dari Rainbow Gallery, ia mengetahui pekerjaannya untuk melayani para kolektor, dan atas saran cucu teman baiknya Mr. Roberto, ia tidak memasukkan informasi mengenai lukisan 'The Guardians of Childhood' kedalam pamflet. Tidak dimasukkan saja sudah banyak peminatnya apa lagi kalau diinformasikan ke dalam pamflet, bisa-bisa semua kolektor akan datang dan memperebutkan lukisan itu.

"Hm, permisi Mr. Abraham ," sapa Jamie.

"_Yes_," balas Mr. Abraham tersenyum, "oh… bukankah kamu yang ada didalam lukisan dan kalian juga," kata Mr. Abraham tampak senang melihat Jamie dengan lainnya.

"_Yes Mister_, apakah anda benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pelukisnya?" tanya Jamie tampak mengharapkan jawaban dari Mr. Abraham.

"Oh… aku benar-benar maaf, Nak," jawab Mr. Abraham tampak sedih karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jamie.

Jamie dan teman-temannya kelihatan kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Mr. Abraham. Sedangkan Jack yang paling kecewa karena tidak dapat mengetahuinya, Roberto Schenberg, seorang kakek yang tinggal dirumah megah di Kota Burgess. Tidak mungkin Jack bertanya tentang lukisan itu padanya sedangkan dirinya saja tidak terlihat maupun didengar.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menerima hadiah kalian?" tanya Mr. Abraham berusaha mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak agar tidak sedih.

"Sudah," jawab Jamie sedikit berat, masih dengan perasaan kecewanya.

"Kalian tahu anak-anak, jika kalian gabungkan puzzle-puzzle kristal itu, maka kalian akan melihat sebuah kalimat yang menakjubkan," kata Mr. Abraham, membuat Jamie dan teman-temannya saling pandang, Jack pun menjadi sedikit tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

"Sebuah kalimat?" Tanya Jamie bingung.

"_Yes,_ sekarang cobalah kalian menggabungkannya," ucap Mr. Abraham.

Kemudian semua teman-teman Jamie mengeluarkan mainan kunci mereka berbentuk _puzzle_ yang mereka dapatkan dipintu masuk. Lalu, Jamie menggabungkan keenam _puzzle_ itu, namun tidak ada tulisan yang terlihat dipermukaannya.

"Saya tidak melihat ada tulisan, Mr. Abraham," kata Jamie sembari membolak-balikkan _puzzle_ yang telah tersusun itu, teman-teman Jamie pun juga heran, mereka berkumpul didekat Jamie, begitupun Jack yang penasaran, ia tersenyum sambil meletakkan jari-jarinya yang setengah mengepal di depan bibirnya dengan salah satu alis matanya tampak terangkat.

"Masih belum, Nak," kata Mr. Abraham tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan HP di saku jas-nya.

Mr. Abraham mengaktifkan layar HP-nya dalam mode _flash_, kemudian menepatkannya di bawah _puzzle_ kristal itu. Tidak lama kemudian garis-garis halus berwarna biru cerah tersusun di atas bidang _puzzle_, membentuk huruf satu demi satu. Hal itu membuat Jack, Jamie, serta teman-temannya terkagum-kagum sekaligus kaget, di atas bidang _puzzle_ itu muncul suatu tulisan dengan garis-garis halus yang berkelap-kelip karena cahaya dari HP Mr. Abraham.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Jack Frost

**CHAPTER III**

"**I'M JACK FROST...!"**

* * *

Jack terdiam ditempatnya dengan ekspresi kaget ketika melihat tulisan yang ada dipermukaan puzzle kristal itu. Sehingga membuyarkan ketidakpercayaannya ketika Jamie mulai mengejanya.

"_Believe it and you can see it!_" eja Jamie ketika tulisan itu sudah benar-benar dapat dilihat dengan jelas. "Apa artinya itu?" tanya Jamie tidak mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu dan memandangi Mr. Abraham, sedangkan Jack masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya mengenai kata-kata itu.

"_Percayalah dan kamu bisa melihatnya.?"_ Jack membatin sambil mengernyitkan matanya.

Mr. Abraham tersenyum melihat Jamie dan teman-temannya yang kelihatan bingung dengan kata-kata itu. Sebenarnya, Mr. Abraham juga tidak mengerti kata-kata itu, mungkin menurutnya _sang pelukis_ ingin menyampaikan tentang 'fairy tale' dan 'impian' untuk anak-anak. Mempercayai hal itu memang dunia anak-anak sehingga mereka menganggap itu benar-benar ada.

"Nak… sebenarnya, hadiah puzzle itu lansung dari _pelukisnya_ untuk kalian," kata Mr. Abraham berbisik kepada Jamie dan yang lainnya.

"Ta… tapi, katanya ini hadiah karena kami menang undian," kata Pippa tampak heran.

"Itu bohong, Nak, kalian ingat beberapa anak _special_ yang mendapat kejutan dari galeri kami, ya, itu kalian semua, kalian yang ada di dalam lukisan utama kami," jelas Mr. Abraham tersenyum tetap dengan suaranya yang pelan.

Jamie dan teman-temannya tampak senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ketika mendengar penjelasan Mr. Abraham, karena ternyata merekalah anak-anak yang _special_ itu. Jack tersenyum melihat teman-teman kecilnya, sepertinya hadiah itu merupakan ucapan terimakasih dari si pelukis untuk mereka, karena mereka dijadikan sebagai objek di dalam lukisan itu. Tapi memberikan sebuah _puzzle_ kristal kepada anak-anak dengan tulisan seperti itu memiliki tujuan untuk apa? Kenapa _si pelukis_ tidak memberikan mereka semacam mainan yang dapat menyenangi mereka? Tapi malah memberikan mereka puzzle. Jack sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Lalu maksud dari _Snow Flake_ ini, kenapa hanya aku yang mendapatkannya, kalau memang itu bukan sebuah undian seperti yang anda katakan, Mr. Abraham?" tanya Jamie sembari memperlihatkan snow flake kristal miliknya.

"Hm, _pelukis–_nya mengatakan, _ya, _melalui teman baikku, Mr. Roberto, _ia_ mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah '_The First Child Believe'_, itulah sebabnya kamu mendapatkan hadiah itu, Nak," jawab Mr. Abraham tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Jamie.

Jack yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan dan berkutat dangan pikirannya, kini tampak gelisah, seluruh tubuhnya kembali bergetar dengan degupan jantung yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya membuat deru nafasnya tidak teratur sehingga bahunya naik turun disebabkan rasa sesak yang menghujami dadanya karena menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata itu. "Ap… apa? Mungkinkah itu, maksud dari kalimat di _puzzle_ itu, _percayalah dan kamu bisa melihatnya_, mungkinkah itu ditujukan untuk _para guardian_? Dan… hah… hah, lalu kalimat yang dikatakannya tentang _Snow Flake_ yang dimiliki oleh Jamie, _anak pertama yang mempercayai_, itu… maksudnya adalah… _aku_, apakah ditujukan untukku? Sebab selama 300 tahun lebih, Jamie-lah anak yang pertama kali mempercayai keberadaanku, dan yang dapat melihat dan mendengarku," guman Jack kebingungan serta menduga-duga semua hal yang ia dengar dari percakapan teman-temannya dengan Mr. Abraham sambil meremas rambut putihnya dengan tangan kanannya, "siapa… siapa sebenarnya yang melukis lukisan ini?" tambah Jack.

"Mr. Abraham, para kolektor lainnya berdatangan, sekarang mereka ada di aula galeri," ucap seorang wanita berseragam dongker kepada Mr. Abraham yang masih jongkok dihadapan Jamie dan teman-temannya.

"Apa? Apakah mereka datang untuk lukisan _The Guardians of Childhood_?" tanya Mr. Abraham yang langsung berdiri dengan wajah tampak bosan.

"Ya Tuan," jawab wanita itu.

"_Huaah_, dari mana mereka mengetahui tentang lukisan itu?" tanya Mr. Abraham sedikit menggerutu.

Jamie dan taman-temannya tertawa kecil melihat Mr. Abraham yang kelihatannya sudah capek mengurusi para kolektor yang menginginkan lukisan utama di galerinya.

"Yah…, mau bagaimana lagi lukisan itu benar-benar indah, saya juga sangat terpesona saat pertama kali melihatnya, terutama untuk warna keemasan itu, kalian tahu anak-anak, cahaya keemasan itu benar-benar dari _serbuk emas asli_, itulah sebabnya cahaya itu kelihatan seperti nyata, pelukisnya sangat tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan ia menyiapkan bingkai yang diukir dengan motif rumit yang sangat detail itu serta dengan bahan yang juga tidak tanggung-tanggung," jelas Mr. Abraham sembari melihat lukisan raksasa yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Wow… _emas,_" ucap Jamie dan teman-temannya kagum, mata mereka berbinar-binar ketika mengetahui hal itu.

"Emas... huh," Jack berdengus tersenyum melihat lukisan itu, "_lima juta dollar_ menjadi harga yang sepadan untuk lukisan itu," Jack tersenyum, "atau mungkin lebih," tambah Jack tertawa kecil.

"_Okay_ anak-anak, ada yang harus saya urus terlebih dahulu, saya permisi dahulu," ucap Mr. Abraham tersenyum sembari memperbaiki dasinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jamie dan yang lainnya bersama dengan wanita berseragam biru dongker itu.

"_Hey guys,_ lihat itu!" kata salah seorang teman sekolah Jamie yang baru datang untuk melihat lukisan utama, "semuanya ada disana, _Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy_… dan, ng… siapa yang membawa tongkat dan berambut putih itu?" tampak bingung dengan sosok Jack di lukisan itu.

Jack hanya tersenyum hambar melihat anak-anak yang tampak bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Jack, membuat kedua alis Jamie bertaut, dan meyakinkan dirinya sambil melihat kearah teman-teman sekolahnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Hey guys_, itu adalah _JACK FROST_!" kata Jamie dengan nada tegas, alisnya masih bertaut saat mengatakannya.

"_Yeah_, bukankah kami sudah menceritakannya tentang _Jack Frost_ pada kalian di sekolah!" timpal Cupcake dengan nada kesal.

"Itu benar teman-teman, berkali-kali kami memberitahu kalian," kata Pippa dengan nada lembut berusaha menenangkan Cupcake yang kesal.

"_Guys,_" panggil Jack pada teman-teman kecilnya untuk tidak memaksa teman-teman sekolah mereka supaya percaya dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Tapi… Jamie, kata ayahku, _Jack Frost_ hanya sebuah ungkapan saja, agar hidung kita tidak dibekukan karena tidak memakai topi dimusim dingin," ucap teman sekolahnya yang lain, ia kelihatan ketakutan ketika mengatakannya, karena melihat wajah garang Cupcake yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tidak, _Jack Frost_ itu nyata, sama dengan yang lainnya, maksudku seperti _Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy,_" kata Cloude.

"Ya… ya… ya," Monty mengangguk-ngangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Cloude.

"Kalian harus mempercayainya, Teman-teman!" kata Caleb berusaha meyakinkan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Kalian tahu, Jack selalu bermain dengan kami dihari bersalju, ia membuat seluncuran dari es yang ia bekukan dengan tongkatnya," kata Jamie dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" kata teman-teman Jamie yang mulai tampak tertarik. Seluncuran, siapapun akan menyukainya, terutama jika kamu sudah ada di atasnya.

"_Yeah, _ia selalu membuat bola salju untuk kami dan melakukan perang bola salju," kata Cloude tersenyum bersemangat.

"Ia juga bisa terbang serta memanggil udara dingin dan menerbangkan salju-salju di udara," tambah Pippa.

"Wohohoho… _itu keren sekali,_" kata mereka kagum mendengar cerita Jamie dan teman-temannya tentang Jack.

"Ou…ou, kalian tahu mereka berlima adalah guardian, _the great guardians_," kata Jamie, " yang selalu melindungi kita, itulah kenapa pelukis dari lukisan itu melukis mereka berlima disana bersama kami semua, ketika kami bertarung dengan _Boogeyman_ dan kami berhasil mengalahkannya, lukisan ini persis saat itu, kami sudah menceritakannya pada kalian 'kan?" jelas Jamie panjang lebar dengan girangnya.

"Jadi itu kenyataan?" kata salah satu teman sekolah Jamie sambil melihat lukisan itu dengan kagum.

"_Yap,_" Jamie membenarkan perkataan temannya.

Melihat teman-teman kecilnya yang berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk percaya akan kebaradaannya, Jack tampak bagitu senang dan terharu. Tapi ia tidak yakin, anak-anak itu akan percaya terhadap dirinya. Tiba-tiba Jack merasakan sebuah tarikan di celananya di sebelah kaki kanannya dan menoleh kearah sana, ada seorang anak kecil sekitar umur lima tahunan dengan topi baseball yang ia pakai secara terbalik sedang menengadah melihat kearahnya.

Jack terdiam lama dengan wajah kaget melihat anak kecil itu, bahunya naik turun dengan pelan karena menunggu respon dari bocah kecil yang kini memandang dan menyentuhnya. Perasaan yang tertahan dan gejolak yang ia rasakan membuatnya tidak tahu harus besikap seperti apa.

"Apakah kamu _Jack Frost_, seperti yang diceritakan oleh mereka disana?" tanyanya polos dengan suara yang masih bening, ia terlihat begitu manis dengan bola matanya yang besar dan bersinar.

"Ap… apa? Kamu… kamu berbicara padaku?" tanya Jack tampak gugup memandangi anak kecil itu.

Bocah kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan Jack dengan anggukan.

"Hah… _wow,_" respon Jack senang, karena anak kecil itu benar-benar berbicara padanya. Kemudian Jack jongkok dihadapan anak itu, "siapa namamu, _Kiddo_?" tanya Jack kepada anak kecil itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Danny," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya yang masih seputih susu, namun ada satu gigi depannya yang hilang.

"Oh coba lihat, Danny, satu gigimu hilang," kata Jack tersenyum, "apakah kamu sudah menaruhnya di bawah bantal dan mendapatkan hadiahmu, Danny?" tanya Jack membuka pembicaraan dengan Danny.

"_Yes_, aku mendapatkan koin berwarna keemasan yang berkilau," jawab Danny tersenyum manis sembari menunjukkan koinnya pada Jack yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Hahaha… itu bagus," kata Jack mengusap kepala Danny, membuat bocah kecil itu tertawa karena merasa senang dengan perlakuan Jack padanya.

Mereka berdua begitu asyik berbicara, sampai salah seorang gadis kecil dari teman sekolah Jamie menoleh kearah Jack dan Danny. Jack sedikit mengeluarkan sihirnya dari telapak tangannya untuk diperlihatkanya kepada Danny, sebuah partikel salju tampak melayang-layang di atas telapak tangan Jack, membuat Danny kegirangan melihatnya. Si gadis kecil itu berjalan kearah Jack dan Danny, ia sangat kaget, mulutnya terbuka, bola matanya membulat karena tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri, terutama ketika ia melihat sihir kecil dari telapak tangan Jack.

"_Jack Frost_?" kata gadis kecil itu ketika ia telah berada dekat dengan Jack.

Jack terhentak dengan panggilan itu, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan perasaan bingung dan melihat kearah seorang gadis kecil yang menyebutkan namanya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah kearah wajah Jack dan menyentuh pipi Jack, sama halnya dengan si gadis kecil itu, Jack juga kaget dan terpaku ditempatnya. "A… Aku bisa menyentuhmu, kamu _nyata_?" ucap gadis kecil itu berbinar-binar, tampak ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jack tersenyum merespon pertanyaan gadis kecil itu, " _Yeah_, aku _Jack Frost_, kamu bisa melihatku juga?" tanya Jack hanya untuk menyakinkan dirinya, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalau gadis itu baru saja menyentuhnya.

"_COOL_!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki seumuran dengan Jamie, besorak di belakang Jack dengan pandangan kagum, membuat Jack terhentak kaget mendengar teriakan bocah itu.

"Hahaha… aku tidak menyadarimu, _Kiddo,_" Jack memalingkan wajahnya melihat bocah yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Apakah kamu _Jack Frost_, seperti yang dilukiskan disana?" tanya anak-anak lainnya dengan girang sembari menunjuk lukisan The Guardian of Childhood yang terpajang dihadapan mereka.

Jack terlihat kebingungan untuk menanggapi mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka berjalan dan mendekati Jack. Meskipun dalam keadaan bingung, tetap saja pada akhirnya seutas senyuman yang merekah tidak terlepas menghiasi wajahnya, dan dengan spontan membuat Jack mendengus tersenyum penuh ekspresi, sementara ia tidak mempercayai apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

"_Oh… God_, Jamie kamu tidak berbohong, kalian tidak berbohong," ucap seorang anak laki-laki teman sekolah Jamie, yang terperangah melihat Jack yang dikelilingi anak-anak lain, "ia memang persis seperti di dalam lukisan," tambahnya.

Jamie dan kelima temannya yang lain tersenyum senang karena mereka berhasil membuat teman-temannya yang lain percaya dengan keberadaan Jack, dan sekarang ini mereka sedang melihat Jack, bahkan mengaguminya.

"Wooooww… _lihat_, itu benar-benar _Jack Frost_!?" teriak beberapa anak-anak dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia nyata, dia… _ada_," ucap yang lain sambil berlari kearah Jack.

"Hahaha, itu _luarbiasa_," mereka tertawa senang karena bisa melihat Jack, juga menyadari bahwa ucapan Jamie dan kelima temannya tidaklah bohong.

Jack berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan perasaan yang tidak mampu ia ungkapkan, tiba-tiba saja semua anak-anak di Rainbow Gallery berkerumunan disekitarnya, ia tertawa tertahan tidak percaya melihat anak-anak yang berdatangan menghampiri dirinya. Mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi Jack dan menghujaminya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai dirinya. Jack menjadi kelabakan menanggapi mereka, membuat Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Cloude, Caleb, dan Monty tertawa melihat Jack yang kebingungan.

"Hahaha, lihat wajah Jack, itu lucu sekali," tawa Cloude sambil menunjuk Jack.

"Syukurlah, mereka bisa melihat Jack," kata Pippa tersenyum kearah teman-temannya.

"_Huh_, kalau mereka masih berceloteh tentang Jack hanya bohongan, akan aku lempar mereka dengan bola salju raksasa," Cupcake memasang wajah garang dan meninju telapak tangan kirinya, membuat Monty yang berada disampingnya ketakutan.

"Tapi teman-teman, kita berhasil membuat mereka mempercayai Jack, dan itu bagus," kata Jamie tersenyum senang kearah Jack.

"_Yeah_, kamu benar Jamie," ucap Caleb.

Rasa sepi dalam kesendirian selama ratusan tahun dan kesabaran dalam penantian moment-moment yang selama ini diharapkan oleh Jack, kini mendatanginya dengan tiba-tiba. Moment dimana anak-anak menatap kearahnya dengan mata berbinar cerah, senyuman yang merekah dari bibir-bibir mungil mereka, tawa mereka yang bersemangat, melodi-melodi yang terlantun dari suara-suara mereka yang bening-lembut. Sebagai seseorang yang dahulunya tidak terlihat dan didengar oleh siapapun, sementara ia merasa bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan terabaikan, membuat Jack tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, ya, tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kini. Wajah-wajah mereka memancarkan kepolosan dan kemurnian, memedarkan mimpi-mimpi mengagumkan mereka yang terpantul dari bola mata mereka yang jenih seperti air yang mengalir tenang di dangkalnya anak-anak sungai. Berkilau di bawah temaramnya sinar mentari beselimutkan dedaunan yang bergemerisik dihembuskan angin. Padahal ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk moment itu, namun karena tiba-tiba, ia malah kelabakan dan bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi mereka.

Jack tertawa dengan wajah cerah dan tersenyum bahagia karena dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa terganggu, sementara disudut hatinya ia masih belum mempercayai kenyataan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jack ketika melihat wajah-wajah _nan_ mungil dan manis itu memedarkan seutas senyuman lebar, mata yang kemilau dipenuhi keajaiban mimpi, dan sikap mereka yang polos dan penuh energi, membuat perasaan bingung yang mengerogoti Jack menjadi terabaikan.

Jack kemudian melihat kearah Jamie dan kelima teman kecilnya yang lain, mereka tersenyum renyah, Jamie mengancungkan jempolnya, Jack tertawa lebar, kali ini tawanya benar-benar lepas, suaranya yang _maskulin_ itu terdengar sangat senang dengan hal yang kini mendatanginya dengan tiba-tiba. "_Thank you so much, guys,"_ Jack membatin, "_Thank you,"_ Jack berhenti tertawa, berubah menjadi seutas senyuman dan membalas mengancungkan jempolnya kearah Jamie.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar _Jack Frost_ 'kan?" tanya Danny, kembali ia menarik celana Jack, meskipun ia sudah melihat sihir kecil yang diperlihatkan Jack, tapi ia belum mendapat jawaban pasti dari Jack sendiri.

Jack tersenyum memandang Danny, anak pertama yang melihat dirinya di galeri itu, " _Yes_, aku adalah Jack Frost, dan kita akan sedikit bersenang-senang," kata Jack tersenyum, semua anak-anak besorak, Jamie dan kelima temannya bergabung mendekati Jack.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Thank you

**CHAPTER IV**

"**THANK YOU…!"**

* * *

Dibagian terdalam galeri terlihat lukisan raksasa terpajang didinding yang memiliki ukuran panjang 10 meter—disetiap sisi dinding kiri dan kanannya tidak ada satupun lukisan yang terpajang sejauh 15 meter darinya—memperlihatkan dominasi dari keindahannya. Ruangan yang diterangi oleh kilauan lampu dinding berwarna keemasan memantulkan keindahan lukisan raksasa itu, menghipnotis setiap mata yang memandang, memendarkan perasaan kasatmata dari peraduan di atas kanvas, dan berbicara dalam diam disetiap toseran-toresan kuas. Ruangan yang memancarkan emosi _nan_ kasatmata itu, dipenuhi oleh keriuhan suara-suara tawa _nan_ bening dari anak-anak—membahana penuh dengan semangat dan kebahagiaan. Anak-anak itu berkumpul disatu titik—mengelilingi seorang pria yang tertawa memancarkan bahagiaan karena dikelilingi oleh mereka, mata bulat dan indah itu seolah meminta kepada si pria untuk membuat sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Pria itu tersenyum, dan mengangkat tongkatnya kemudian mengetukkan pangkalnya kelantai—seketika lantai itu membeku membentuk ornament-ornament yang berkilauan—sebagian anak-anak ada yang bergeser dari tempat mereka berdiri karena hentakan udara dingin yang menghempas, " _Okay_, buatlah gambar yang kalian inginkan, _guys!_" teriak si pria itu lantang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat namun tampak berseri.

Semua anak-anak tertawa dan saling pandang satu dengan yang lainnya melemparkan senyuman kemudian dengan sigap mereka menggambar burung, kupu-kupu, kuda, ikan, pesawat, peri, dan lain-lain dengan jari-jari telunjuk mereka di atas lantai yang beku—wajah-wajah mereka memancarkan kesenangan ketika menggambar sesuatu yang mereka sukai.

"_Yeah,_ Jack aku sudah selesai," teriak seorang anak kecil yang memiliki bola mata cokelat dan rambut bewarna cokelat hazel.

"Ohhh, apa yang kamu gambar, Jamie?"

"Aku menggambar robot yang bisa terbang."

"Itu keren sekali, Jamie."

Anak-anak yang lain memberi tahu Jack bahwa mereka juga telah selasai menggambar sesuatu di lantai, "Baiklah, teman-teman, apakah kalian tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan gambar-gambar kalian?" tanya Jack tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengeryitkan salah satu matanya, banyak dari mereka menjawab tidak, tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahui untuk apa Jack menyuruh mereka menggambar sesuatu di lantai yang ia bekukan, tapi tidak bagi Jamie.

"Ou…ou, aku tahu… aku tahu, Jack akan membuatnya bergerak di udara," kata Jamie bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara, karena ia pernah melihat Jack melakukan hal itu di kamarnya, ketika ia menggambar kelinci di jendela rumahnya dan membuat kelinci itu bergerak kemudian berlarian-larian di dalam kamarnya.

"Woooww… keren, kamu benar-benar bisa melakukannya, Jack?" tanya Claude.

"_Yes,"_ jawab Jack mantap.

"_WOOOWW… COOL!"_ teriak anak-anak serempak.

"Ayo Jack, buat pesawatku terbang!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak sabaran.

"Hahaha, sabar _Kiddo_!" kata Jack sambil jongkok dan ia juga menggambar seekor kelinci di lantai, "tapi kalau kalian ingin mereka bergerak, kalian harus mempercayainya kalau mereka akan bergerak," ucap Jack tersenyum sembari melihat kearah anak-anak; tak lupa juga pada teman-teman kecilnya Jamie dkk.

Perkataan Jack yang penuh dengan _kekuatan_ itu serta diiringi dengan senyumannya yang menawan membuat anak-anak tersenyum dan tertawa kesenangan diselimuti oleh harapan untuk mempercayai gambar-gambar mereka akan _hidup _yang ditambah dengan sedikit sentuhan _sihir_ dari Jack.

"_Tentu kami percaya_, Jack," jawab mereka riuh. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang meloncat dan sebagian lain mengancungkan kedua tangan mereka keudara.

"Ayo Jack, aku ingin unicorn-ku bisa berlari di udara!" Teriak Cupcake girang.

"Hahaha… _okey_," jawab Jack tersenyum, ia benar-benar senang melihat anak-anak itu tidak sabaran dengan pertunjukan yang akan dilakukannya, "tapi aku ingin kalian menjejalkankan tangan kalian di antara gambar yang kalian gambar sambil menutup mata dan berkata di dalam hati _'aku percaya mereka akan hidup'_!" intruksi Jack pada anak-anak itu—tidak lupa ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada gambar kelincinya, tapi Jack hanya membentangkan tangan kirinya kemudian jari-jamarinya menyentuh gambar itu, serta tangan kanannya memegang tongkat yang ia tegakkan, "Jangan lupa, ya! Karena itulah mantranya," seraya berkata seperti itu, Jack menutup matanya dengan perlahan diiringi senyum yang mulai mengambang di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung jari-jamari Jack yang menyentuh lantai mulai bercahaya kebiruan membentuk garis-garis halus yang meliuk-liuk—menjalar mendekati gambar anak-anak dan ketika liukan itu menyentuh gambar-gambar mereka, sebuah hembusan angin dingin yang lembut menerpa wajah anak-anak membuat mereka sedikit terkejut dan seketika membuka mata mereka—mulut mungil mereka menganga dengan perasaan tidak percaya segaligus senyuman kecil merekah menghiasi wajah manis mereka ketika melihat sesuatu seperti _sihir _terjadi di hadapan mereka. Pola gambar mereka dihiasi dengan ornament cantik dengan garis-garis halus yang berkilau—perlahan gambar mereka timbul dari lantai dan bergerak diudara, berputar-putar mengelilingi sang pengambarnya, bola mata mereka membulat memancarkan keindahan dari kepolosan dan kebahagiaan.

Jack tertawa puas membuat sebuah _sihir_ kecil untuk ia berikan kepada anak-anak, Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya—bola matanya yang beiriskan biru menyelusuri setiap wajah-wajah mungil disekelilingnya yang tertawa girang melihat pertunjukannya. Ia menepatkan pangkal tongkatnya ke lantai, menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya seraya merebahkan kepalanya pada tongkat kayu miliknya—menutup matanya dengan perlahan, meresapi suasana hangat disekelilingnya. Gerakan halus sekilas bergerak dibalik kelopak matanya—dihiasi oleh bulu matanya yang tipis dan lentik. Senyuman mulai merekah di bibir merahnya yang pucat. Sementara hembusan angin dingin yang lembut menerpa helaian-helaian rambut putihnya. Hembusan yang datang dari gejolak emosinya yang ia kendalikan tanpa ia sadari; hembusan yang hanya terjadi ditempat ia berdiri, seketika ormanen-ornament beku secara perlahan membentuk di bawah kakinya berpijak, berkilau menyelusuri garis-garis halusnya seiring dengan suara percikan-percikan kecil setiap kali ornament-ornament itu menyebar di lantai yang dilapisi oleh batu marmer besar yang berwarna cokelat cerah.

Seakan seperti suatu gerakan lambat, anak-anak itu berlarian disekitar Jack, suara-suara mereka yang bening seperti lantunan musik di telinganya. Dengan mata terpejam, Jack meresapi semua 'lantunan musik' itu. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara Jamie yang bahagia melihat robotnya terbang di udara dengan hembusan udara dingin disetiap sisi pendorong di sayapnya; suara Cupcake yang berteriak senang dengan unicorn kecilnya yang berjingkrak-jingkrak mengelilinginya; suara Pippa yang tertawa dengan burung-burungnya dan salah satu dari burung-burung itu bertengger diatas kepalanya membuatnya tertawa terkikih-kikih; suara Claude yang meniru deru mobil ketika mobil balapnya melesat diudara; suara girang Calep dengan gerakan kereta apinya yang seperti ular; suara Monty yang tertawa dengan sorakannya yang keras melihat roket luar angkasanya terbang meninggalkan butiran-butiran salju di pendorong yang berada di bawah roket, dan suara-suara anak-anak lainnya yang bahagia dan ekspresi kekaguman mereka ketika melihat gambar-gambar es mereka berkeliaran diudara. Suara hentakan kaki mereka yang membahana dapat didengar oleh Jack, hentakan-hentakan kaki dimana anak-anak itu mulai mengejar objek-objek es mereka.

Mendengar ruihnya galeri terdalam membuat orang-orang dewasa melirik dan melihat anak-anak yang berlarian seolah mengejar sesuatu, mereka tidak dapat melihat objek-objek es yang dibuat oleh Jack—bahkan objek-objek es itu berlarian keluar ruangan khusus itu yang digunakan untuk memajang lukisan raksasa, _The Guardian of Chilhood_. Anak-anak yang berlarian riang gembira itu membuat pemandu-pemandu galeri yang berpakaian dongker, merasa kelabakan untuk menghentikan mereka, ada beberapa dari orang-orang dewasa dan remaja tertawa cekikikan melihat pemandu-pemandu itu yang kesusahan menghentikan mereka dan segaligus melihat tingkah anak-anak, tidak terkecuali Mr. Abraham juga ikutan tertawa.

"Mr. Abraham, sejak kapan galeri anda berubah menjadi taman kanak-kanak?" tanya seorang kolektor pria dengan sakartis terlihat keheranan dengan suasana galeri Mr. Abraham.

"Sejak pembukaan galeri saya tadi pagi, Tuan," ucap Mr. Abraham tersenyum tetap dengan tawanya yang cekikikan.

Tidak jauh dari Mr. Abraham dan kolektor lainnya, seorang anak sekitar umur lima tahunan memakai topi baseball yang ia pasang terbalik ke belakang berhasil menangkap ular esnya sehingga ular esnya meletup dengan serpihan-serpihan saljunya menyebar keseluruh ruangan, membuat orang–orang di ruangan itu terperangah kaget dengan butiran-butiran salju yang turun di dalam galeri. Mr. Abraham terhenyak kaget dengan salju-salju yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya, membuat Mr. Abraham mulai panik dan bingung. Ia takut kalau salju-salju itu akan merusak lukisan yang dipajang, namun ketika butiran salju menyentuh kulitnya tidak ada tanda-tanda basah yang ditimbulkan sehingga membuat Mr. Abraham keheranan. Ia bahkan melihat kesekelilingnya, para pengunjung begitu menikmati sebuah pertunjukan yang mereka kira diadakan oleh pihak galeri, bahkan Mr. Abraham mendapat pujian dari para kolektor tentang pertunjukan yang indah itu, ia memilih diam dalam kekikukannya dan membiarkan mereka menganggap hal itu adalah pertunjukan dari galerinya.

Anak kecil yang berumur sekitar lima tahun itu tertawa girang melihat butiran salju jatuh diujung hidung ibunya, "_Mom, Jack Frost _membekukan hidungmu," sambil menunjuk ibunya.

"Hahaha, _oh my little sweetheart_, kamu bisa saja," ucap sang ibu sambil menggendong anaknya.

Suara-suara letupan dari objek-objek es yang digerakkan Jack terdengar disetiap sudut ruangan galeri karena anak-anak menyentuh dan menangkap mereka sehingga butiran-butiran saljunya menyebar keseluruh ruangan, membuat para pengunjung terpesona, salju-salju itu dapat dilihat oleh orang dewasa. Jack sudah memperhitungkannya untuk membuat objek itu tidak akan merusak lukisan—tidak henti-hentinya Jack tersenyum seraya ia kembali membuka matanya—perasaan yang begitu menakjubkan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan lewat kata-kata yang hanya terdiri dari simbol-simbol. Di dalam hatinya ia berkali-kali berterimakasih pada teman-teman kecilnya, Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Calep, dan Monty yang berusaha menjelaskan mengenai dirinya kepada teman-temannya. Ia menatap teman-teman kecilnya dengan lembut yang terpukau dengan salju-salju disekitar mereka, senyum mereka yang merekah, tawa mereka yang bening, dan ekspresi mereka yang penuh dengan emosi. Jack teringat kembali bahwa ia pernah merasakan gejolak perasaan bahagia ini dahulu sekali, bersama adiknya dan teman-teman kecilnya yang lain dimasa itu.

Jack berdengus tersenyum, "_Heh_, aku jadi bernostalgia," tawa Jack pelan.

Jack terseyum, senyuman terindah yang belum pernah ia tujukkan, sebuah senyuman yang didasari dengan kebahagiaan yang menyeruak tanpa henti dari dasar hatinya. Ia memalingkan badannya—kembali ia melihat lukisan The Guardian of Childhood yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pelukisnya. Memandang lukisan itu membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu untuk pertama kalinya dan lukisan yang telah memudahkan anak-anak untuk mengenal dirinya, mempercayai dirinya, dan melihat dirinya, sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga olehnya yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"_Thank you,"_ Jack menatap lembut, _"thank you so much," _Jack membentangkan tangan kanannya kearah lukisan, "siapapun dirimu," tambah Jack, hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan meskipun ia tidak mengetahui siapa pelukisnya ataupun sedikitnya ia ingin menyampaikannya dihadapan pelukisnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju teman-teman kecilnya.

Di lukisan raksasa itu, jika matamu jeli dan membentuk bingkai dengan kedua ibu jari serta jari telunjukmu yang disatukan kemudian membingkai tengah-tengah lukisan dari kejauhan sekitar 2 meter, maka kamu akan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan lainnya yang benar-benar tersembunyi, disamarkan dengan cerdik, sesuatu yang luput dari penglihatan semua orang. Dari pasir-pasir emas Sandy yang berkilau membentuk liukkan tajam seperti gunung di lukisan itu dan diantaranya ditoresi oleh butiran-butiran salju Jack yang keluar dari tongkatnya seakan membentuk huruf kapital "A", dan diujung tebaran butiran salju itu terdapat liukan dua kali dibawah pasir Sandy, meliuk dengan lembut seolah membentuk huruf kapital "S", jika digabungkan maka akan menjadi "A.S", mengisyaratkan bahwa itu adalah suatu initial dari si pelukis, satu-satunya yang juga luput dari penglihatan Jack.

_Ting…tong…_, bunyi bel berdentang disebuah rumah menandakan ada seseorang di depan pintu, sang penghuni pun membukakan pintu sambil menggandeng seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"_Yes?_" tanya si penghuni rumah ketika membukakan pintu.

"Apakah anda Mrs. Bannett?" tanya seorang pria bertopi baseball merah dengan corak putih serta berseragam merah yang juga bercorak putih.

"_Yes!_" jawab Mrs. Bannett.

"Ada paket untuk anda," kata pria itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah paket berbentuk kotak.

"Paket? Dari siapa?" Mrs. Bannett tampak heran, karena tidak ada kenalannya memberitahukan bahwa ia akan dikirimi paket.

"Maaf, Mrs. Bannett, tapi disini tertulis 'A.S' saja dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan memo untuk anda," sembari menyerahkan pesan memo dengan kertas merah berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Mrs. Bannett menerima memo itu dan membacanya, "Terimakasih pada putri anda, Sophie, Mrs. Bannett. Karena Sophie yang manis menjadi model salah satu lukisan saya, maka dari itu saya memberikan hadiah untuk si kecil Sophie. Saya harap anda berkenan menerima dan memberikannya pada putri anda," eja Mrs. Bannett sedikit bingung dengan isi pesannya.

"Mrs. Bannett, silahkan paketnya, "kata pria itu sembari menyodorkan kembali paket itu kepada Mrs. Bannett, "dan tolong ditandatangani di surat tanda terimanya," pintanya ketika Mrs. Bannett menerima paketnya dan pria itu menjulurkan sebuah surat yang diselipkan di penjepit berlapis papan kemudian ditandatangani oleh Mrs. Bannett.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Bannett," kata pria itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Mrs. Bannett.

"Sophie… _sweetheart_, sepertinya seorang pelukis telah melukismu dan memberimu sebuah hadiah," kata Mrs. Bannett pada putri kecilnya.

"Hadiah… hadiah," ucap Sophie girang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Nah, ayo dibuka, Sayang," kata Mrs. Bannett sambil menyarahkan kotak hadiah itu kepada Sophie dan Sophie membukanya langsung.

Isinya seperti sebuah bola salju yang bening dengan ornament rumit berwarna merah dipangkal dan puncaknya. Di dalam bola salju itu ada kelinci putih yang lucu dengan telur-telur bermotif disekelilingnya, Sophie tampak senang menerimanya dan mengoyang-goyangkan bola itu sehingga butiran-butiran hijau dan merah berterbangan di dalam bola itu. Mrs. Bannett tersenyum geli melihat putrinya, kemudian mencium kening putrinya dengan gemas.

Malam mulai menyemuti Kota Burgess, memperlihatkan kemilau sinar rembulan dengan indah. Disebuah rumah megah dengan tamannya yang luas, terlihat seseorang dilantai dua yang duduk di beranda rumah itu dengan jendela besar berbingkai putih serta tirai transparan barwarna ungu berkibar-kibar oleh hembusan angin dingin dengan lembut. Ia dengan santai menikmati secangkir kopi yang cocok untuk menemaninya dimalam yang dingin itu. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Silahkan," katanya mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu itu, suaranya terdengar begitu bening dan indah.

Seorang kakek tampak memasuki kamar itu, _"Hey, sweetheart," _sapanya kemudian, melihat si penghuni kamar menikmati secangkir kopi sambil memandangi rembulan. "_Ohh… _lihat, sangat enak sekali meminum kopi panas dicuaca seperti ini diberanda kamar, sambil memandangi indahnya rembulan," ucapnya sedikit bersyair sambil tersenyum setelah mendekati si penghuni kamar.

Ia menoleh kearah si kakek, tampak wajahnya yang putih bersih terlihat merona, semburat senyuman merekah dari bibir ranumnya yang mungil menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil, matanya yang beririskan hijau kekuningan itu memancarkan aura kelembutan, dan bulu matanya yang hitam dan lentik. Ia meminum kopinya dengan nikmat, ada aroma khas yang ditangkap oleh hidungnya dari kopi itu ketika ia meminumnya, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas cawan yang ia pegang ditangan kirinya. "_Well_, apa kakek ingin ikut bergabung denganku?" katanya lembut.

Kakek itu tesenyum, "Kalau cucuku ini mau menyuguhkannya untukku," Sambil duduk dihadapan cucunya yang ditanggapi dengan tawaan pelan oleh seseorang yang ia panggil cucu itu.

Ada sebuah meja bundar kecil diantara mereka berdua duduk, di atasnya ada sebuah pot kecil yang dihiasi oleh ornament rumit berwarna keemasan dipangkalnya dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang mekar penuh, juga ada bola kristal yang seperti berlian bulat yang ditompang oleh liukan-liukan rumit di bawahnya—terpajang di atas meja itu. Sang cucu menuangkan kopi panas dicangkir yang akan ia suguhkan untuk kakeknya.

"_Thank you, Dear,"_ ucap si kakek.

"_You're Welcome, Grandpa,"_ balasnya tersenyum, kembali ia duduk dikursinya dan menikmati kembali kopinya.

Si kakek meminum kopinya, "Hmmm ini enak sekali, Cucuku," puji si kakek yang ditanggapi sebuah senyuman oleh si cucu, "kamu tahu, Cucuku, para kolektor itu datang ke kantor kakek dan menawarkan harga secara gila-gilaan, mungkin karena mereka menyadari bahwa warna kuning di lukisan itu dicampur dengan serbuk-serbuk emas 24 karat." Ucap si kakek kembali ia meminum kopinya.

"Kakek terlalu memperjelasnya," kata si cucu, ada sedikit nada tertawa dari suaranya yang bening.

"_Yeah_, kakek tahu itu, Nak, tapi kakek tetap menolak semua tawaran mereka. Semuanya datang dan menemui kakek—minta dipertemukan dengan pelukisnya. Mereka menawarkan dengan harga yang tinggi sekali. Wooow… Abraham, teman lamaku—melampar semua tawaran padaku—Oh, dia benar-benar 'deh," ucap si kakek sedikit kaget dengan yang ia alami satu hari ini.

"Begitu ya, kakek pasti kerepotan sekali," kata cucunya dengan semburat wajah maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak, ini 'kan juga diluar perkiraan, ternyata peminatnya banyak juga," kata si kakek tersenyum, "tapi kenapa _kamu_ tidak ingin menjualnya, Nak?" tambah si kakek.

Sang cucu tersenyum kearah kakeknya, "Lukisan itu merupakan permintaan _seseorang,_ Kek, yang aku buat dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan seluruh rasa kekagumanku pada _mereka_. Itu dipersembahkan untuk anak-anak didunia, segaligus memperkenalkan _Snow Flake_ kepada anak-anak!" ucap sang cucu tersenyum, ia menunduk melihat sebuah pantulan bulan di permukaan minuman kopinya, dan kembali ia meminumnya dengan nikmat.

Akan tetapi sang kakek tampak mengangkat satu alisnya karena tidak mengerti maksud cucunya, tapi ia berusaha menebak apa yang dimaksud oleh cucunya, "Kalau makluk mitos itu benar-benar ada, mungkin ia akan berterimakasih padamu, Sayang," kata si kakek, terkadang ia bingung karena setiap kali cucunya berkata yang tidak ia mengerti, pasti ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalam kata-katanya, dan sang kakek sudah terbiasa dengan itu, kembali ia meminum kopinya kemudian memandangi rembulan.

Sang cucu tersenyum tipis dengan lembut, sementara ia akan meminum kopinya, ia berkata, _"You're welcome"_ kata-kata itu sangat pelan ketika mulutnya menyentuh bibir cangkir, sampai sang kakek di depannya pun tidak mendengar ucapan itu, kembali sang cucu meminum kopinya.

Sinar rembulan bersinar cermerlang begitu indah dilangit malam yang berbintang tanpa awan. Bagi sang cucu itu adalah malam yang cerah dan sempurna untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dengan tiupan angin dingin _nan_ lembut. Ditemani oleh seorang kakek dan rembulan dengan cahayanya yang indah.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
